


Sex with the I.T Guy

by Clever_Girl_22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Get Away with Murder Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bargaining, Kakuzu is a power bottom and Hidan's a passive top change my mind, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, nah fam you can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: Hidan's got a tape to collect; Kakuzu just wants to clock out. But both can't really happen, now can they?
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Sex with the I.T Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little oneshot; my roommate is showing me How to Get Away with Murder for the first time and it's honestly kickass. Also, it was the perfect excuse to push out some Zombi Combo shenanigans.

Hidan checked the sign:

**"Internal Technology"**

Yep, that was the one. He checked his watch, then double checked it; four hours before trial. He needed all the time he could get before then, otherwise the Akatsuki firm would be toast. And his professor--his boss, now, actually--would have his ass on a platter for himself or serve it to the other interns. Both were debatable for worse.

He barrelled down the halls of the department, searching for someone in charge. If he could pin down one of these pencil-pushing twinks Hidan would be golden; he could almost taste the trophy Professor Pein provided. Maybe Sasori would stop being a whiny, little bitch too. 

Hidan grinned. He was superior to those clowns--Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi. All of them. Fucking clowns. This little bit he was planning was going to win over Professor Pein and his subordinates in no time.

He checked his list once more, surveying the details of his mission. Their current client was being charged for the malpractice, accused of attempted murder, swapping her boss' migraine medication to the Aspirin he was allergic to. Now the man was in a cosmotosis state and his assistant was facing ten years in jail. The odds were slim. Hence, the trip down to I.T.

Careening passed various cubicles, Hidan was in search of the guy in charge with video manipulation. A tape had been presented by the prosecutors, detailing an exchange of Aspirin over the counter instead of the victim's prescribed medication. Yet, the footage looked too coarse, too jolted for Hidan's taste. He needed someone to find an unfiltered copy. Someone in the media department, or photoshop department. Was there a photoshop department?

He scoffed inwardly. After almost twenty-three years of viewing LumberJack, there should be a photoshop department. He's had to debunk a fake dick far too many times.

Maybe, when this internship was all said and done, Hidan would invest in that sort of thing. He could invest in a lot of things: a private estate, his own firm, maybe even a yacht. As long as he got the damn trophy, then he could get ahead. Professor Pein wouldn't even see him coming! Hidan licked his lips; things were in perfect condition for a victory. 

Finally, Hidan found the media wing.

"Score, bitches."

He ducked in and started scanning the desks for the right credentials: no family photos, a karaoke menu to the nearby pub, something leopard print. Anything that proved easy prey. He'd wooed one of the twigs with glasses and literally fuck the information out of them.

It was seamless.

So seamless, in fact, that he narrowed in on a target.

The cubicle, labelled "Video Access Supervisor", looked unimpressive from a first glance, but upon further inspection, Hidan noticed a few key things. For starters, the desk was neat. Too neat, really. Hidan predicted a desk in the I.T Department as cluttered beyond recognition, with binders of assignments and files of paperwork strewn everywhere. This guy didn't even have a pencil holder on his desk. Logic said he worked at home in his free time.

"Aw, poor bastard. All work and no play." Hidan murmured, popping a drawer open and searching for identification.

The drawers were equally empty, much to Hidan's disappointment. Just a handful of office knick-knacks and a pack of unopened printer paper. No deposit boxes, no miniature alcohol bottles...he didn't even have a box of Trojans! Just office shit and a small container of coffee brew. The target was going to be dull, that's for sure. 

Hidan checked his watch and cursed. Three hours before the trial. 

"Might as well..." He said.

Hidan headed to the front desk; he was going to get a name no matter what. The fate of his client depended on it! A perky blonde sat at the reception window, twirling were long ponytail as she scribble some signatures. Hidan approached and leaned against the frame.

"Hey, hun, can I bother you?" He drawled, "I need somebody to help me out for my term paper. I gotta explain video forgery and needed a certain film file."

The girl looked up and scowled at him.

"I'm not authorized to give you tapes. And don't call him 'hun'." She growled.

Hidan flashed a grin and leaned in further. Her name tag read, "Yugito". She must have been one of those preppy computer science grads who went into the world searching for big data companies and bottomed out to cramped secretary offices at a discount tech support company. It would be fun to work her.

"Aw, pretty please? My professor's really gonna have my ass if I don't use some solid out-sourced evidence and I would _really_ appreciate the help."

Yugito continued to ignore his gaze, grabbing another sheet and reading it. Hidan put his arms on the ledge and gave her a suggestive smirk. 

"Well, then, if you're so busy can you please direct me to someone who can help? I really need a tape." He pleaded.

With an irritated sigh, Yugito set her pen down roughly and pressed an intercom dial.

**_"Video access request at reception desk; video access request at reception desk."_ **

The intercom spit static when she was done and Hidan resumed his slouched position against the window frame. It was too easy.

"What do you want, Yugito? I got a client demanding I wipe a sex-tape off our records and she is not the type to wait for interruptions."

A man--who was he kidding, a _beast_ of a man--stalked over to Hidan and Yugito. Yugito glared at him.

"She's not a fan of interruptions, or is it you who's got their thong in a twist?" She leered.

The man returned the glare and scowled something under his breath. Then he turned his attention to Hidan.

"What do you want?"

The voice that came from this man was dangerously deep, nicked with irritation and begrudging. The frown he had on was held down by faint scarring lines on his jaw. It was charming and terrifying and Hidan took every syllable in with an oily smile.

"Hi, sir, I'm just here to find a certain tape; name's Hidan and I got a midterm paper coming up that could really use it for." He said sweetly.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Which tape?"

"The one from the Hidden Rain Convenience Store; it was taped two days ago at 6 PM. I need it, _please_."

Hidan felt the brute's startlingly green eyes bore into his skin, but with a short sigh, he motioned for him to follow.

"Come with me; I need to grab my key for the fault."

Hidan grinned as he followed, sticking his tough out at Yugito before he left. She cursed and flipped him off, never looking up from her desk. This was just too easy. They walked passed the cubicles again and stopped at the one Hidan had previously rummaged through. The man dipped into the middle drawer and pulled a small briefcase from it. 

So this as the sorry-sot who he had invaded...the description of his appearance didn't match the one Hidan had conjured earlier. He expected something like Sasori's twat fiance, Deidara; something fragile and mousy. This man was neither, thankfully. Hidan licked his lips and began to chew at the bottom one. This might be a bit of a challenge. He still needed the man to erase the doctored footage, as well as provide the the details as to how he did so. He leaned his hand on the desk.

"So, what do you do after work?" He asked.

The man glared at him.

"I work more. It pays off to work overtime." He said.

Hidan made a face, trying to look as shocked as possible.

"No way! You work more than you have too? Why would you do that? There's so many better things to do when 5 PM rolls around." He exclaimed.

His partner rolled his eyes and made a curt scoff.

"You silly law students...you'll realize soon enough that life is only revolved around the amount of money you earn and how quickly you obtain it." He spat, shrugging his coat on.

By the looks of it, his shift was supposed to end soon; Hidan had to be quick.

"Follow me."

The two walked past the remaining cubicles, passed a few higher-ups' doors, and down a dim hall. 

"Hey, man, what's your name anyways?" Hidan asked.

"Kakuzu." Was the short reply.

"Oh cool...you want to know my name?"

"I don't necessarily care."

"Oi, no need to be rude, you heathen."

They stopped by a metal door, Kakuzu producing the key and slipping it in.

"When we go in, I will let you grab the tape. But make it quick; my shift ended ten minutes ago and I am not getting a mark on my report just because some little law school brat needed a favor." He ordered.

Hidan nodded, but he was already plotting otherwise. He needed Kakuzu to explain how the tape could be tampered with and how to remove the fake clips, so a plan began to form. He'd be keeping Kakuzu well over his shift.

"Thanks, man, I appreciate." He said.

Kakuzu only grunted as he reached up to finger for the specific tape. The file was relatively new, so he must of just stocked it either today or last night. A pity for him, but, Hidan had to admit, he didn't mind the view. For a desk jockey, his ass looked tight! Hidan stared hungrily at the other man, watching his back arch and his shoulder muscles press a tad too tight in his button down. 

"Here; I assume this is the one you are looking for." Kakuzu asked.

He tossed the tape down to Hidan, who caught it with ease. In the grainy lighting, he could make out the date and time of the recording, along with the location's coordinates. He had found his prize; it was time to open it up.

"Thanks, my man, I'll throw in a prayer for you on Sunday Service, I just needed your help with one more thing." He said, slipping his bag off and stashing the evidence.

Kakuzu was too busy rearranging a shelve to notice Hidan creeping closer, where the law student brushed against him.

"I just need one small, little favor." Hidan purred.

He knew he could work this guy; despite the wall he put up, Kakuzu was an easy target for him. It was evident the man had no social life, so he could get him begging for a quickie. Hidan just had to use that silver tongue of his, in the multitude of ways he knew. He slid even further, closing the gap between him and Kakuzu's turn back. The darker man wasn't even paying attention when Hidan slipped his bag off and unbuttoned his overcoat.

"No; I already helped you and I am late to clocking out, so, if you please, I would like to be getting home..."

Kakuzu turned and was met by Hidan's predatory gaze, violet orbs ablaze in his head. He was ready to pounce. 

"Are you sure you can't help me out? I promise it won't take long; it's just something _very_ quick--we'll be done in no time."

Hidan's tone had changed to liquid, pooling around in each and every word he spoke with an increase in temperature. Their faces, albeit at a height difference, were mere inches from each other. Hidan had to admit, whatever look Kakuzu had in his eyes, he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

Kakazu narrowed his eyes and twisted his face into a jagged grimace.

"Don't you go and try to play with me, brat. I'm not one you want to aggravate."

His voice rumbled so low Hidan involuntarily shivered.

Show time.

Hidan dipped his fingers across Kakuzu arm, reaching for his wrist.

"I need to dig a little _deeper_ into that footage, if you know what I mean." He whispered, "Maybe you could help me with that?"

He was practically pressing against Kakuzu, who--strangely enough--wasn't pulling back. They stared at each other for the briefest moment, Hidan's mind racing.

_Here's your chance, here's your chance, here's your chance--_

"Get out of my way; I'm going home." 

Kakuzu put a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved him aside, causing Hidan to stumble back. But he wasn't done yet.

"Oi, don't be such a twit; just because you can't get some around here doesn't mean you gotta be rude." He snapped.

Hidan watched with satisfaction as Kakuzu stopped at the door, his hands frozen over the knob. That was the trick; pick at someone's insecurities. Hidan could see from a mile away how defensive Kakuzu could get and that was his downfall. The poor bastard didn't even have a chance as Hidan began to lay it on.

"I bet they stare all day, wondering how you ended up like this, how you got promotions over others, why you won't socialize. I bet they gossip about you and if you need therapy or 'aren't quite right'; that you're gay and temperamental and that you probably abused your last lover so that they'll never come back or--"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the throat and raised him against the wall, the shelves shaking with the reflective force. He pushed him higher and Hidan was slightly above eyesight, glaring him at him with a new level of vibrancy.

"You have no right to attack me as such," Kakuzu growled, "Because you don't know me. You do not know a thing about me."

"Then why don't you tell me about yourself, huh?" Hidan squeaked.

He flashed him his signature grin.

"C'mon, Kakuzu; what is it about you that is so special?"

Kakuzu heldKak him up and pressed a bit harder, causing Hidan to taste blood in his mouth. For a second, he really thought the I.T guy was going to kill him, until with one disgusted growl, Kakuzu dropped him to the ground and stalked back to the door. Hidan gulped in air (but not too loud; he wasn't going to ruin his pride) and he laid slack against the wall, watching Kakuzu again reach for the door.

"Go home, brat. And don't get any ideas."

"Huh, any ideas, like filing a charge against you for aggravated assault?"

Again, Kakuzu was frozen by the knob. He turned a bit to give Hidan a sideways glance.

"I can file a charge against you for sexual assault and sexual harassment."

"Like you'd know how to do that. I've wiped my ass with things smarter than you. "

Hidan watched gleefully as Kakuzu flicked the lock shut on the door. 

"Do not call me inferior." He said softly.

His tone ached of unspoken turmoil, and Hidan felt kind of bad for insulting him, But the feeling dissipated when he realized Kakuzu had grabbed him again. But this time it was a tad gentler, his fingers curling evenly around the base of Hidan's neck.

"Then show me you aren't."

Hidan narrowed his eyes, victorious. He had gotten inside his target's head; now, time to get inside _him_. 

Kakuzu lingered in front of him too long to resist: Hidan brought his arm down into the crook of his elbow, giving the law student the leverage to twist around and force them both to the ground. There, Hidan sat on top, trying to pin Kakuzu with his legs.

It didn't work for very long.

With a very vocal grunt, Kakuzu flipped them, landing himself on top and Hidan glowering from the ground.

"I bet if you had waited long enough to let me tell you how _special_ I was," Kakuzu leered, "You would have found out that I am a retired S.W.A.T officer, but you are too-"

He was cut off as Hidan grappled up his torso and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. He then pushed them both into a sitting position as he moved them against a wall. Quickly, he unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it off, nevering taking his eyes--or his mouth--off his target.

"You brat." Kakuzu gasped.

Hidan had progressed to sucking at his neck, alternating between bites and gumming. Kakuzu pulled at his hair, yanking Hidan away just long enough catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were pure lust and tenacity.

"Mmm, two points for the hair-pulling; the kissing needs work, but I'll gladly take some more." He sneered.

He reached his tongue out and lightly licked Kakuzu's nose, which earned him another yank against his scalp. 

"Tastes like...like...like blood. Heh." He giggled.

Hidan's nose was starting to bleed, but he didn't care. The thrill of the chase was on, so he had to ignore it. 

_Your team is counting on you!_

"Come, Ka-ku-zu; are you so out of practice you can't even warm up to pleasure a _bratty_ little intern?" He jeered, widening his eyes in mock aghast.

They still remained on the floor, Hidan now fully straddling Kakuzu's hips and creeping his fingers into the bigger man's hair. Immediately, Kakuzu used his free hand to grip one of Hidan's wrist, shackling it down and causing him to yelp under the force.

"Ow, the fuck, man? No BDMS; I'm not some wasted sorority girl!" Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly and held harder, so much so that Hidan began to feel his forearm bruising. In spite of himself, he cried out again.

"One more word out of you and I'll break your wrist," Kakuzu growled, "You wanted this so bad, you're going to have to handle it _my_ way."

Hidan, shirtless, bared his teeth and spat some dripping blood off his face, watching it land on Kakuzu's pristine, white shirt. He had to get him to agree to the original question, so Hidan slowly reached into the crotch of his jeans as if to rearrange himself. In his hands he fumbled out a miniature recording device. Once it was safely in the palm of his hand, he leaned in closer, barely touching the side of Kakuzu's face.

"Oh, I want it _bad_. So bad, in fact, I'll do anything to get it. You're pent-up aren't you?" He crooned, slowly wiggling back and forth against Kakuzu's abdomen.

He could feel a pleased humming noise vibrate around him and the small gap between them began to close. Hidan reached a hand past Kakuzu's head--slowly, as if to prop himself up. Instead, he latched the recorder under a shelf. His prey would never know.

"I want it so bad," He repeated, "And I know _you_ do to. Don't you just _ache_ under all this pressure?"

HIdan snaked an arm and hand between them and toyed with the growing bulge in Kakuzu's pants. The humming grew deeper. A signal of pleasure; Hidan was riding on air. He flicked open the zipper and slipped his fingers in, finding his destination immediately. Slowly, Hidan began to rub Kakuzu, who by now was doing his best not to react. But then Hidan rubbed hard against Kakuzu's head, earning him a low moan.

"Oh, let's take this off, shall we?" Hidan purred, practically ripping the buttons undone on Kakuzu's shirt. 

"You're so _foreign_ to this; I bet you haven't slept with another man in ages, Kakuzu. Don't worry; we''ll take care of this."

He had to admit, he was outdoing himself. The taunting, the bugging, the fact that he was managing to stay on top longer than seven seconds; this was going to work! Now only...

"I'm not going to help you with the footage." Kakuzu barked.

Hidan felt his elation dip as he saw those green eyes harden back into their original glare. He was almost disappointed.

"I'm not going to help you unless you make yourself useful on top."

Hidan grinned worked his other hand to unbind Kakuzu;s hair. To Hidan's rather pleasant surprise, it was pretty long. It smelled fresh too, like aftershave and waterfalls. Very manly, no doubt. He worked his fingers into a few locks, tugging lightly as his other hand continued to do its job.

"What are you suggesting, hm, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked innocently.

Something about the way Kakuzu was smirking at him told Hidan he saw right through him.

"Knees. Now. You're going to behave like the insolent, little brat you act like."

"Ooh, you picked out a pet-name; cute."

"Just shut up and suck."

Hidan was happy to oblige.

In one swift motion, he tore his partner's pants down and flung open his shirt, revealing a brown canvas etched with scars. Admittedly, Hidan was entranced; the lines, similar to faint stitches, trailed asymmetrically across Kakuzu's shoulders and torso, creeping in his now-exposed boxers. Hidan let out a lustful whistle.

"You want me to tell you where they came from?"

Kakuzu's tone was less grating than originally, so Hidan nodded. Might as well learn a little about the guy.

Kakuzu smiled at him, the facial scars making it twist sinisterly.

"I'll tell you while you get to work." He said evenly.

Hidan nodded again, oddly captivating. Next second the boxers off, his face was down and he had snaked his arms up and onto Kakuzu's lower back, holding on for leverage and enjoying the small sounds he made at his touch. Then, he took him into his mouth.

_Oh, shit, this is hard...._

Hidan hadn't fathomed it to be this big; his jaw ached only a few minutes in and his lips were sore as fuck...he had only just started! Meanwhile, as he kept working at keeping him hard, Kakuzu casually stroked and pulled at his hair, talking in a low voice.

"There you go, brat, nice and slow. But not too slow--we need to finish this eventually. Okay, you can take a breathe. You deserve it."

Relieved, Hidan came up to take a deep breath, only to have Kakuzu grabbed his face and kiss him roughly, his entire face fitting in the palm of his hand. Hidan tried to break away, put Kakuzu caught him and pushed his back, using his silver locks as a leash. 

"No, you do not get to make the pace. I do." Kakuzu growled into his mouth.

Hidan used his forehead to roughly push away from Kakuzu and let out a brash laugh.

"As if! Last time I checked I was the one in charge of _your_ dick, not the other way around." He retorted.

This earned him a shove from his partner, who then tried to grab him again. Hidan dodged him and resumed his position, now sucking harder. He could feel a jolt from Kakuzu as the pace changed, now one goal in mind: make the information flow as much as his cum would.

"Relax, Kuzu," He drawled, "I'm going to take good care of you; so, how might someone doctor video footage?"

Kakuzu let out another threatening growl.

"You are not done with your end of the bargain."

"Oh, please, I can do it with my eyes closed! How about you tell me while I work?"

"Hmpf...fine."

Hidan smiled and restarted his motions, moving slow and steady to rhythm Kakuzu was starting to hitch his breath to. In all honesty, he didn't think fucking him would be this successful. Hidan had pictured the interaction being stiff and uncomfortable, but he was actually... enjoying it. He actually liked Kakuzu in general; maybe they could have a follow-up....it had been awhile since he actually enjoyed someone's company. The other interns were a pain in the petted ass and Professor Pein his two goons raked them across the ground at the slightest whim. He hadn't really had time for a relationship since grad school at Yugakure, and those were mostly just hook-ups at gay clubs. This here could be more, maybe.

"...you will need someone to unedit the spliced data. Then, I'm going to have to clear up the fragmented footage...this might take awhile, actually."

Hidan pulled himself from his thoughts and processed Kakuzu's words. He was going to help him? More than he already asked? He devilishly decided to start sucking harder, taking his partner off guard and earning himself another moan. Hidan smiled as best he could; he could feel Kakuzu heat up with embarrassment. Nobody ever made him even moan, he bet. 

"If you could help me, I'd _love_ that, "He said, taking a breather, "Just like I know you _love_ how I'm helping you."

Before Kakuzu could protest, he dove back down and sucked even harder, making sure dig his nails even deeper into his thighs. There was something about pain, about the blood and violence of sex, that enthralled him. It made him want more and more and more of Kakuzu, despite his previous deposition. He really was attractive; the scarring ran asymmetrically along his body, like fracturing rock. And, damn, was he built like a rock! Hidan prided himself in being considered--dubbed by Tobi and Deidara--"ab-tastic", but Kakuzu was a whole other level of sexy. It was enthralling just to feel one of his thick arms pinning him face-first while a massive hand held his hair in a domineering yet caring way.

Overall, despite being deeper on Kakuzu's dick than Hell, he was floating on air. This was the type of power he wanted ain court; unnerving and seductive. No one would doubt him ever again after he pulled this off. What a satisfying scene it would be when he returned, original-quality tape in his hand, the rest of his dumbass team overcome with jealousy at his success. Maybe he'd even get the trophy from Professor Pein. It was a beautiful fantasy, which drew him back to his original thought: Kakuzu himself was a keeper. Maybe--

"I think we need to switch this up."

Hidan was swiftly hosted from his crouched position and stripped of the resto his garments, planted firmly on Kakuzu's lap. It happen so fast, he didn't get a moment's protest when Kakuzu planted his ass on his dick. Dry.

"Wh--what the actual _fuck!_ You fucking _heathen;_ do you even know what you just did? There's thing called lube for fuck's sake! Oh, man, dude, that fucking _hurts!_ " He sputtered.

Kakuzu brushed a strayed silver strand from his face and made a thrumming noise that was similar to laughter.

"Did you think you'd be incharge the whole time?" He cooed, "That's quite a shame; I'm going to make you your lube in just a few moments."

It took a second to click, but Hidan understood with a widening of eyes.

"Fuck me."

"That's the plan, you idiot."

The difference was an immediate challenge, forcing the two to nuzzle close together, Hidan fitting against Kakuzu's chest and wrapping their arms around each other. If he wanted to stretch the truth, Hidan saw the position as endearing, clinging to each other as they prepared for their jointed ecstacy. Soon he felt Kakuzu moving deeper inside him. And just when he thought the guy couldn't be any bigger. He let out a sharp gasp of pain. Kakuzu bore into him with those unwavering eyes.

"You peg me as someone who likes be be punished, hm?" 

Kakuzu's voice thundered into Hidan's head, his mouth so close to his ear he could practically feel the vibrations coming from the low baritone. The tremors made Hidan shiver and harden almost instantly, in addition to the very aggressive thumbing Kakuzu was doing to his head. He felt himself starting to drool a bit.

"Wow...n-not one you play nice, are you?" Hidan mused.

They had found a comfortable rhythm, riding evenly as Kakuzu propped them up from the floor while one hand always remained in Hidan's hair, keeping him at bay. 

"Nice is not in my nature, Hid-dan." Kakuzu replied.

He started to suck on Hidan's exposed neck, bruises appearing instantly as Hidan's eyes went through a constant cycle of flutters and dilation. He let out an obnoxiously loud moan and held Kakuzu tighter. They picked up the pace, Hidan not holding Kakuzu's hair from his eyes as the slow rocks became for profound. 

"Do you always take this long, huh?" 

"Shut up, kid. You clearly haven't been dealt with properly before. These things take time."

"I don't have time! I gotta be back at the courthouse in....in two hours! We been at this for at least twenty minutes!"

"Heh, you only feel that way because you are an excitable child who can't help but get off after a few pumps and thirty seconds of anal."

"Hey! At least I don't take _eternity_ to get it up, you cree, old bastard."

They continued to thrust, both moving in a swift motion. Hidan felt the creeping sensation of warmth in his abdomen. Speak of the Devil.

"Uh, hey, Kuzu...Kuzu, i'm gonna cum." He squeaked.

The warmth was pooling in him, his control on it loosing more snd more. He wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer .

"You come when I say you come, brat." Kakuzu spat at him.

Hidan grinned; he liked this sociopath.

"Dammit you're on!"

Hidan would hold it, for the sake of the game. He'd hold it for the sake of the case, his pride, and his reputation. But most importantly, he'd hold it for Kakuzu. He'd proven himself a worthy challenge.

A couple more thrusts and Hidan could tell Kakuzu was getting close, his movements erratic and hurried.

"Are you ready?"

"Hah! Old man I was born ready!"

"I don't doubt that, honestly. You whore."

A few more thrusts and Hidan felt warmth fill him up, his thoughts captivated by the relieved face Kakuzu wore. Hidan himself felt a burst of fluid, not even caring if he spattered himself all over his partner. Cumming on someone was the ultimate dom move,something he stuck to regularly. He'd be in charge one way or another. 

They sat and heaved in breaths, Hidan collapsed against Kakuzu, who was by now leaning fully against the shelf behind them. The room finally quite, minus their pants and murmurs. Hidan reached and titled Kakuzu's chin at eye-level.

"You are mighty fine; perhaps we can continue this on later on?"

It slipped out, but Hidan didn't care. Kakuzu was a thrill worth chasing again.

His partner smirked and brushed a kiss against his lips, Hidan feeling the scars graze his face. It was uncharacteristically endearing.

"You have a courtroom you need to return to, if I'm correct," Kakuzu replied, "Try to focus on something other than your raging sex drive."

He smiled and picked them both up before Hidan could protest, and got dressed. He tossed Hidan his own clothes.

"Besides, we need time to prep your new evidence." 

Right, the case. His internship. His team. They were waiting for him. 

Hidan nodded dumbly and redressed, following Kakuzu dumbly through a back exit. From there, they went to an internet cafe and worked off Kakuzu's laptop, Hidan marvelling the immense amount of legal infringements he was watching partake.

"You thinking of charging me with identity fraud?" Kakuzu asked wrly.

Hidan grinned and sipped on a decaf.

"You? Psh, you're already a naughty, little criminal. It'd be unfair." He replied.

Kakuzu smirked.

" 'Little' is inaccurate, Hidan."

"At least let me ask you to dinner later."

Kakuzu stopped his typing and stared at the screen, causing a small panic to rise in Hidan. Had he overstepped? He just wanted to know him better, test the waters. It was harmless, really.

"Maybe later on. You did just use sex with me to pertain arguably illegal evidence." Kakuzu replied.

Hidan nodded and continued to sip off his drink. It simply wasn't meant to be.

Regardless, when they both left, Hidan slipped a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it in between Kakuzu's laptop. He could always change his mind; anybody could.

"Good luck today." Kakuzu said gruffly.

They were at a crosswalk, both literally and figuratively. What if he never saw this man again? Would the victory in court be just as sweet? Hidan was unsure, but he knew he had to press on. So he did. With a few words of thanks, a joke, and a friendly-yet-lingering handshake, Hidan sprinted over to the courthouse, throwing open the doors and seeing the room seated. He made it in time.

"Impeccable timing, Hidan." Kisame whispered.

"Yeah; looks like you were caught in the middle of a porn-shooting." Sasori added icily, notiving Hidan's crumpled clothes.

Hidan mumbled a curse and handed Pein with the original copy of the footage.

"How cdid you get this?" He marveled.

Pein's assistants, Konan and Zetsu, looked equally surprised.

Hidan flassed them a toothy grin.

"I have very compelling ways." He said, winking at the rest of the interns.

Itachi and Kisame rolled their eyes, while Tobi sniggered as Sasori rolled his eyes. Alsolute fuckign clowns.

The case proceed just as Hidan expected; the footage caught their assailants in a bind, forcing a retesting of previous witnesses, which agreed with Pein's statement that their client was innocent and nonexistent in the video. The judge ruled innocent and their side cheered. Hidan received backslap, words of praise, and an eventual promise for the famous trophy from Pein at next lector. For now, the team decided drinks were a suitable reward for their first jointed intern win.

So, Hidan sat, secluded in the bar as his classmates and higher-ups enjoyed the night, unaware of the strange sensation inside him. It felt like regret. Hidan had checked his phone a multitude of times, yet no call. Not even a text. 

"I guess he's done." He murmured.

Hidan took a shot and went to return the class. At the bartender's counter, he noticed a familiar figure.

"Did you win?"

Hidan was pleasantly surprised; Kakuzu didn't seem like the type of person to go out drinking. More like leisurely wine-tastings, actually. Certainly not late-night pub shots.

"You know we did, thanks to your help." Hidan replied.

He took the barstool next to Kakuzu and ordered a round of shots.

"Our help, you mean."

It was an olive branch; Hidan knew he was reaching out. He just _knew_.

"Dinner tomorrow at eight? I get off early and it is Sunday, so you won't have any lectors or cases." Kakuzu offered.

Hidan grinned. 

"Hell yeah, my man. I'll take you to this sweet Japanese ramen shoppe down the street; it's pretty good for American cuisine." He replied cheerily.

Kakuzu smiled and leaned over, his voice soft as thunder.

"Perhaps we can continue our little battle afterwards." He whispered with a smirk.

Hidan's smile slowly grew bigger. 

"Of course. I'll rock your world.

"Hm, let's see you try."

Hidan would; he surely, positively would. After all, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Kakuzu would be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed my first smut! This was practice (with probably others to come) before I start publishing a bigger work of mine. Let me know if this deserves a sequel >;)
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
